


Shut your mind off and let your heart breathe

by ForEvenAndEver (yuraxchan)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Art Student Stiles Stilinski, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nude Model Derek Hale, Sexy Times, excessive use of the word pretty, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/ForEvenAndEver
Summary: “Don’t tell me that idiot is going to hit on that dude in the middle of the bar.” Jackson snorted.“Wasn’t he talking about needing a model?” Allison piped out.“I guess he found one,” Scott replied before wincing. “I just hope Stiles’ brain to mouth filter won’t ruin it for him.”Stiles stared in awe at the guy’s face, absentmindedly checking him out in the process, and conveniently not noticing the guy’s glare. “Dude, you’re gorgeous!” he blurted out excitedly.





	Shut your mind off and let your heart breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Don't leave by Snakehips & MØ. 
> 
> I've been reading Sterek fics for about 9 months now and I've deciced to give back some love to this amazing fan/ficdom :) I had fun writing it so I hope you'll enjoy reading it!

Stiles was in the middle of a rant about his portfolio when his gaze settled on someone looking around the bar, obviously searching for someone. “And so I’m fucked because I-” he stopped, his eyes widening. “Oh my god!”

Scott frowned, confused. “What is it?” But Stiles was already jumping out of his seat and elbowing people left and right to grab someone’s arm.

“Don’t tell me that idiot is going to hit on that dude in the middle of the bar.” Jackson snorted.

“Wasn’t he talking about needing a model?” Allison piped out.

“I guess he found one,” Scott replied before wincing. “I just hope Stiles’ brain to mouth filter won’t ruin it for him.”

Stiles stared in awe at the guy’s face, absentmindedly checking him out in the process, and conveniently not noticing the guy’s glare. “Dude, you’re gorgeous!” he blurted out excitedly.

‘Dude’ frowned and turned to face him, his arm coming free of Stiles’ grip. “What do you want?”

“You,” Stiles replied seriously.

Incredulous, the guy’s eyes widened before he clenched his jaw and resumed to glaring.

“It’s his ‘do I kill you right now?’ face by the way,” someone chuckled in Stile’s ear. “But he’s inoffensive. Mostly.”

Stiles startled and looked at the woman now standing besides the dude. She smirked when he blushed slightly. “Hi,” he squeaked out. “I’m Stiles.”

“Hello Stiles,” she laughed, amused. “I’m Erica. And the hottie next to me is Derek.”

“Nice to meet you,” he said, glancing curiously at Derek who looked uncomfortable under the attention.

“So, it’s pretty ballsie of you to hit on Derek in the middle of the bar.” Erica commented, putting his hand on his hip. She looked pleased, his eyes glinting with mischief.

“I wasn’t- I mean- I just-” he stuttered, alarmed. “I wasn’t hitting on your...boyfriend?” Derek arched one eyebrow dubiously. “I swear!” he claimed, affronted. “I just want him to be my model.”

“Model?” Erica questioned, cocking his head to the side.

“I’m an art major, I need a model for my next piece. To graduate.” he mumbled, his shoulders slumping as he looked at Derek with his best puppy eyes.

Nudging Derek, Erica beamed. “What do you think, handsome? Wouldn’t it be cool?”

Grunting, Derek let out a long-suffering sigh. “And why would I?”

“Come on, it’s fun! You just have to stand and be pretty. You don’t even have to talk.” Erica cackled.

Stiles bit his lips, crossing his fingers behind his back as Derek hesitated. “It would mean a lot to me,” he said softly. “Just a few hours.”

“Come on, Der,” Erica pressed, elbowing him in the ribs. “Help a kid out.”

 _I’m not a kid_ was at the top of Stiles’ tongue but he didn’t want to ruin his chance of finally getting a model. A hot one at that. Finally relenting, Derek nodded. “Okay, but you come to my house. What would I have to do?”

“Nothing, just pose for me!” Stiles said, grinning widely. And if he refrained himself from adding ‘naked’ no one would have to know. Yet.

Derek frowned at him, obviously searching his face and waiting for the catch but Stiles continued to beam at him. They exchanged numbers and parted ways, Derek and Erica disappearing somewhere towards the bar while Stiles went back to his friends’ table.

“Did you get that dude’s number?” Danny spluttered.

Shrugging, Stiles grinned, holding his phone preciously against his chest. “Yep! Totally did!”

“But...how?” his friend whined.

“I’m in awe,” Jackson admitted. “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Rolling his eyes, Lydia snorted. “It wasn’t like he asked the guy out, chill guys.”

“He wasn’t?” Danny said while Scott asked “You weren’t?” directly at Stiles.

“I asked him to be my model,” Stiles replied simply. “What did you expect?” he smirked. “Besides, he has a girlfriend.”

Danny groaned. “Too bad, I would hit that. Can I watch you draw him?”

“No.” Stiles hissed. “ _My_ model.” he added, ignoring Danny’s pout and his friends’ knowing faces.

 

 

 

When Stiles found himself standing in front of Derek’s flat, he hesitated before knocking, strangely nervous. It wasn’t the first time a stranger was modeling for him, but it was the first time he found that model _hot_. Not hot in an aesthetically way only, but also in Stiles-is-attracted-to-the-dude way. He had to remind himself that Derek had a girlfriend though. _Way to kill_ _my_ _good mood_ , he thought bitterly. Taking a big gulp of air, he finally knocked.

“Hi,” Derek said as he opened the door. He was only wearing jeans and a t-shirt and Stiles’ throat went dry at the obvious six packs and biceps bulging out as he held the door open.

“Uh,” Stiles tried. “Hi. I. I didn’t think you would agree...”

“Come in,” Derek frowned. “I said I would at the bar.”

“Dude,” Stiles snorted, rolling his eyes at him sassily. “People say a lot of shit. Particularly in a _bar_.”

“I was sober.” Derek pointed out, his eyebrow high on his forehead, before letting Stiles in and closing the door behind him.

Stiles smirked. “I wasn’t. Sober that is.”

“Oh, so you regretted it?” Derek inquired, watching as he took out his material.

“Have you seen yourself in a mirror?” he said dryly. “Sober or not I have eyes. And a very good memory.”

Nodding, Derek casually sat on his couch and waited for him to install his tripod. When Stiles was finally ready, he wiped his clammy hands on his jeans and looked at Derek who was staring at him. “Sooooo,” he began. “I might have forgotten to add something at the bar. About. The model thing.”

Squinting, Derek crossed his arms. Stiles gulped, suddenly intimidated. Surely Derek wouldn’t throw him out, right? Oh god, Stiles hoped he wouldn’t.

“What is it?” he asked expectantly.

“I need a nude,” Stiles nearly whispered.

“What did you say?” Derek’s eyebrows were high on his forehead once again. It was probably a habit.

“I...need you to be naked. For me to draw you.” Stiles stammered, flushing. “I need a nude.”

Derek visibly deflated at that, looking flabbergasted at Stiles’ words. “You aren’t...joking.”

“I’m not,” Stiles admitted lamely, rubbing his jaw. “Look, I’m sorry. I forgot to say it at the bar.”

“You thought I wouldn’t say yes if you did.” It wasn’t a question and Stiles winced. Oops. With a sigh, Derek only rolled his eyes. “Okay. Fine. I don’t mind. As long as it’s for _art_.” he added the last part with a pointed stare—obviously doubting Stiles’ noble intentions—and Stiles nodded eagerly.

“Totally! For art!” he pressed, flailing as Derek stood up and started taking off his clothes. First his t-shirt—and oh Stiles was right about the six packs—then his jeans—damn that ass. Stiles’ eyes looked back to his face as Derek hesitated, his fingers at the waistband of his boxers. “They have to go too,” he squeaked out, embarrassed. Narrowing his eyes, Derek watched him suspiciously before shimmying out of his boxers and holy fuck Stiles was so fucked. He nearly moaned at the sight of Derek’s naked body.

“How do you want me?” he asked nonchalantly, as if parading naked in front of a stranger was a normal thing to do in his daily life. With a body like his though, Stiles guessed there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

Stiles chocked on air at the innuendo before pointing to the large window. “Here. You just have to look outside.” He quickly settled behind the tripod and bit his lips as Derek gave him a view of his muscled back, his shoulder blades shifting and his ass bouncing as he walked. Derek was breathtakingly beautiful. “Dude, you must be so glad you’re at the 33th floor,” he chuckled uneasily, trying to clear the tense atmosphere.

Derek glanced at him from behind his shoulder and arched an eyebrow, amused. “I chose it for the view.”

 _Did Derek just joke?_ Stiles grinned. But damn, he was right, the view was great. Derek’s body was greater though. Stiles sighed under his breath and started to draw. “If you need to move, just let me know.”

Nodding, Derek slumped against the window, resting his forearm on it as he looked at the scenery. Stiles did sketches of his legs, then his back, the arch of his neck and his ass. And if he took longer to draw Derek’s rounded ass, well, no one had to know that either.

“Can I move? My arm is falling asleep.” Derek said after a while, startling Stiles. He quickly looked at the time and cursed under his breath.

“Yes, fuck, sorry. I haven’t watched the time.” he mumbled, putting his pencil away. He watched as Derek cracked his neck and rubbed his shoulders and bit his lips guiltily. “Sorry,” he repeated. “You should have told me...”

“I don’t mind.” Derek grunted when his shoulder emitted a weird pop and Stiles winced in sympathy. “Much.”

A smile tugging at his lips, Stiles finally noticed that the sun has set, leaving the flat mostly in the dark. “I lose track of time when I draw.” he grimaced, sheepish.

“Can I see?” Derek asked.

“Of course!” Stiles quickly answered. Derek grabbed his boxers and put them on before turning the lights on. Stiles refrained from showing his disappointment and waited nervously as Derek studied his drawings, avoiding looking at his face. “It’s not finished yet, it’s only sketches...”

“You’re good.” Derek cut him off, his voice lower.

When Stiles’ gaze met his, he appeared surprised by what he saw. On one hand Stiles wanted to feel offended that he thought he would be bad at it, but on the other hand he was pleased that Derek liked it. He settled for a quiet, “thank you.”

“You can come back next Saturday at the same hour, if you want.” Derek offered, walking towards another room and leaving Stiles alone to put away his material. He was curious about Derek’s apartment but he didn’t want to intrude and be nosy.

When he came back, wearing a tank top and sweatpants, Derek appeared less intimidating, more _soft_. Stiles chastised himself for thinking about his model—and Erica’s boyfriend—like that, again. He shook his head as Derek asked him if he wanted to eat, pining him with his intense gaze.

“I’m good,” Stiles smiled gratefully. He had to get out of here or he would make a mistake, like jumping Derek and kissing the daylight out of him or blurting out how pretty he was. “I took a lot of your time already.” Derek shrugged and walked Stiles to the door. “See you next week then, and thank you. Again.”

“Don’t mention it,” Derek nodded before closing the door.

 

 

 

“He’s sooooo hot,” Stiles whined for the umpteenth time, playing with the straw of his coke. “I don’t think I’ll be able to concentrate and not pop a boner next time.”

Scott appeared confused. “I thought it was for art.” He looked around the bar, distracted, but tried to be attentive of Stiles’ gushing on his too-hot-to-be-real-model. For the hundredth time.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles huffed. “It _is_ for art. But Scottie, he’s so pretty.”

His best friend grimaced at the excessive use of the word ‘pretty’ in the past half and one hour. “I don’t think he would like being called pretty though.”

“Bro.” Stiles said seriously. “If you’ve seen him up close like _I_ have, you would agree.”

“I don’t think so.” Scott replied easily, making a ‘duh’ face.

Stiles scoffed. “You don’t have to be gay to find a man pretty, hot, beautiful or whatever, Scottie.”

Embarrassed, Scott threw his straw at his face. “I know. Shut up.”

Arms flailing, Stiles pouted, feeling betrayed. He was going to retort when a familiar face came into view. He quickly looked down and hoped they wouldn’t notice him. Stiles was pretty much a wallflower most of the times and for once he was glad for it. Although, of course, this time, it didn’t work.

“Looks like you’re everywhere now.” Erica chuckled, sliding in the booth Stiles was sitting in. “How was the modeling session?”

“Great.” Stiles squeaked out, forcing a smile. “Derek was. uh. Great.”

Erica looked at him funny, hiding an amused smile. “Riiiight.” She turned his attention to Scott. “And you are?”

“His best friend, Scott. Hi. Nice to meet you?” Scott smiled, staring confusedly between Stiles and Erica.

“Nice to meet you too.” Erica chuckled. “Are you an artist too?”

“Nope.” Stiles cut in, laughing nervously. “Just me.”

Erica hummed thoughtfully. “Was Derek as ‘gorgeous’ as you first thought? You looked kinda...drunk last time.” she grinned teasingly.

Scott nearly choked on his milkshake. “You told him you found him gorgeous to his face?”

Stiles glared at him. “Yes. _At the bar_ ,” he insisted before turning to face Erica. “I wasn’t that drunk!”

Chuckling, she patted his shoulder. “You’re cute.”

“Did Derek...tell you anything?” he replied after clearing his throat. “About. Me. My drawings?” He chuckled uneasily, rubbing his jaw, and tried to avoid meeting Erica’s gaze.

She stared at him intensely. “He didn’t. What was he supposed to tell me?”

“Oh, nothing!” Stiles nearly shouted. “So. um. How long have you guys known each other?”

“About 6 years.” She said suspiciously. “Why?”

“Just to...chat.” Stiles deadpanned.

Scott winced. Erica didn’t look convinced, but she thankfully didn’t comment on Stiles’ awkwardness. Stiles took his straw in his mouth and drank the rest of his coke to hide his embarrassment. He felt guilty for lying to Erica but if Derek didn’t tell her about the nude part there was probably a reason.

6 years though, that was a lot. Shouldn’t Derek tell his girlfriend those things? Stiles deemed it important enough. He wouldn’t want his lover to strip for a stranger. Even for art. But Stiles was a possessive bastard. Perhaps Erica wasn’t. Or she didn’t think Stiles could be a menace for them. Because she trusted Derek. Or because Derek was as straight as a ruler. Grimacing, Stiles shook his head. Of course, Derek was _straight_.

“You have to meet him the day after tomorrow, right?” Erica inquired, bringing him out of his own head.

Stiles nodded, uncomfortable. “Yeah.” He looked down. He felt slightly ashamed now. Erica was obviously trusting him because he was an art student who was supposed to _draw_ his boyfriend _not fantasize_ about said boyfriend. “I’ll try to finish the drawing soon.”

“Take your time, it’s good for him to socialize.” Erica smiled before checking his phone. “Talking about the devil.” She picked up. “Hi babe, what’s up? Guess who I met?” She laughed. “Nope. _Stiles!_ ” she nearly purred.

Scott was looking at him sympathetically but Stiles ignored him. He was already this close to freak out, he didn’t need his best friend to make him more miserable _thank you very much_.

“Derek says ‘hi’. Wait Der. I’m saying bye.” she said, looking kindly at Scott and Stiles while she stood up. “It was nice to see you guys but I’ve got to go. See you later!” After a little wave and a smile she left.

“So.” Scott started after a minute of uncomfortable silence. “He has a girlfriend.”

After pining his best friend with a stare that suspiciously looked like a _‘No shit, Scottie’_ , Stiles let out a dramatic sigh. “He does. I’m so fucked.”

“I’m sure you’ll meet plenty of prettier boys than him.”

“Yeah.” Stiles didn’t have the heart to tell Scott that _no, he wouldn’t find prettier boys than Derek_. Derek was _that_ pretty. Stiles didn’t think he would be able to forget about him anytime soon even if he tried.

Stiles didn’t crush on people, he got _obsessed_ with them. He kind of developed a tunnel vision and couldn’t think about anything but them. It didn’t happen a lot, thankfully, but when it did, it was bad. Stiles would rather find people attractive enough to have some fun with them and be done with it—who needed long term relationship anyway?—than developing crushes. Crushes were dangerous for his sanity. Stiles didn’t do crushes if he could help it.

Letting out a long suffering sigh, Stiles decided right there and then that Derek’s prettiness was dangerous for his heart. Since obviously Stiles couldn’t have fallen for his sparkling personality or his conversation skills, right?

 

 

 

_you need to get laid_

Stiles groaned. Why did Scott talk about it with Danny of all people? Danny was a menace.

_don’t know what you’re talking about_

_you’re a bad liar_

_shut up_

_anyway, you need to find a hot babe to forget about your Adonis_

_I don’t need to forget about anyone. i’m fine._

_duh. Scott told me everything buddy._

_Scott doesn’t know what he’s talking about_

_he’s your bff and he saw the girlfriend so I think he does ???_

Annoyed, Stiles finally caved.

_what do you suggest oh danny boy?_

_go out with me_

_dude I like you but not like like you I won’t hook up with you???_

_I didn’t mean it like that even tho we can totally have fun together if you want ;)_

_n o_

_to going out with me or hooking up with me?_

_both!!!_

_come on, the guy has a gf you need to move on before you develop ~feelings~_

_I don’t have feelings_

_you’re a sap Stiles you so have feelings you just persuade yourself that you don’t._

It was painful to admit but Danny was right. When Stiles fell for someone, a _real someone_ that he actually _talked to_ to get to know them and not to get to know their body that is, he fell hard and fast. Perhaps it was a good idea to go out and find someone else, someone who wasn’t straight and didn’t have a girlfriend. Someone he could just have some fun with. It would probably help to get laid before meeting Derek tomorrow.

_Okay. Where and when?_

_yesssssss i’ll come pick you up at 8 cutie ;)_

Rolling his eyes, Stiles snorted and didn’t reply. He lazily walked to his closet to search for his best clubbing clothes and flopped on his bed to nap. He had three hours to kill.

 

 

 

When Danny opened his car door, he whistled. “Nice.”

Stiles arched his eyebrow. “I’m so getting laid tonight.”

Chuckling, Danny patted his shoulder and drove off. Stiles was wearing his tightest jeans and a black tank top. He had started working out a few month ago with Scott so he knew he looked good in it. He was still that same awkward and flailing high school boy but since he put on some muscles and brought himself nice clothes he could at least pretend to be hot and confident now. He hated faking it but if he wanted to get lucky he had to pretend for a little while that he felt confident in his own skin and that he _felt_ sexy. He totally wasn’t though. Confident or sexy that is. But it worked well for him when people were drunk so he guessed he wasn’t so bad at acting like he was.

Someone started flirting with Danny as soon as they passed the door and Stiles was left alone, nursing a beer at the bar counter. He was used to it so he wasn’t surprised or anything. He watched his friend dance but looked away when the couple started grinding and kissing messily on the dance floor.

“Jealous?” someone whispered.

Stiles turned his head to find an attractive man smirking at him. “Nah. We’re just friends.”

“Does it mean that you’re free to dance?” the guy tried, grinning widely.

Biting his lip sexily, Stiles trailed his gaze up and down the boy’s body and nodded. “Definitely.”

In the end, the guy wasn’t a patient one. He leaded Stiles in the bathroom to make out before sucking him off. Stiles was hoping they could go home together but the guy only kissed him dirtily, leaving him alone in the bathroom with nothing else but a “thanks, that was fun”. He had tucked Stiles back into his pants at least. Sighing, Stiles pushed the door of the cubicle open to wash his hands before stopping in his tracks. His eyes met Derek’s in the mirror and he flushed.

“Hi,” he squeaked, embarrassed. There was no way Derek hadn’t seen the guy leave, which meant he totally knew what was Stiles up to before. In the boys bathroom. In public. Stiles winced.

Frowning, Derek stared at him in silence before nodding his head. “Hi.” He paused, before his eyes wandered south. “You should probably zip up before leaving the bathroom.”

Cursing, Stiles quickly zipped himself up and smiled uneasily. “Thanks.” He tried to look at himself in the mirror and grimaced. His lips were red and puffy, his hair in disarray and his pupils were blown wide. He looked fucked out. The blow job wasn’t even that good though. “So, um, you’re here with friends?”

“I was dragged here.” he said, shrugging, as he dried his hands. There was an uncomfortable silence and Derek refused to meet his gaze. “I’ll leave you to it,” he added, glaring at the sink and stubbornly avoiding Stiles’ eyes before leaving.

Stiles groaned and washed his hands angrily. What were the chance of Derek coming to the same club as him tonight? He exited the bathroom after a while and spotted Danny still dancing with the same guy. One of them had been lucky at least. He looked around the bar and cursed when his eyes landed on Derek...with Erica. They weren’t alone. Two more guys were with them. Stiles ducked his head and headed for the exit. He didn’t want Erica to see him. She must have superpowers though because before he could escape, a hand was on his wrist.

“Hey Erica,” he forced a smile, nervous.

She frowned but didn’t call him out on it. “If I didn’t know better I would have thought you were following me!”

Laughing uneasily, Stiles shook his head. “Perhaps _you_ are following _me_.”

She smirked. “Perhaps. Come with me, Derek is here too.”

Stiles didn’t have the time to protest, she was dragging him towards their table. Derek just nodded at him and didn’t spare him another glance when Erica introduced him to their friends – Boyd and Isaac. They tried to make small talk but Stiles felt awkward. He wasn’t drunk enough for this. He also kept throwing glances at Derek but the latter resolutely ignored him, which made his heart ache.

“Were you having fun?” Erica asked teasingly as she poked his neck. Crap. The guy must have left a hickey. “You look a little flushed?”

Embarrassed, Stiles rubbed his neck and chuckled.

“I met him in the bathroom earlier, he looked like he had some fun with a guy there.” Derek replied dryly. Erica elbowed him sharply, sending him a disapproving look.

Stiles froze. Derek sounded kind of weird just now. He tried to search his face for a clue but couldn’t find any. “I...did.”

“Good job!” Erica catcalled, smiling kindly at him, and Stiles grinned.

Danny, bless his soul, chose this moment to interrupt them. “Hey cutie, should we go?”

Stiles hummed a “yeah.”

“Who’s your friend?” Erica asked.

“Hi there, I’m Danny.” he smiled, showing his dimples before turning expectantly to Stiles.

“Danny, this is Erica, Boyd, Isaac and...Derek.” he mumbled.

Danny’s eyes widened. “Oh.” he blinked. “ _Oh_.”

Stiles glared at him, trying to communicate with his eyes how desperate he was to get the hell out of here. Asap. Danny seemed to get it.

“Sorry guys, but we have to go.” Danny repeated, grabbing Stiles’ wrist and leading him away. Stiles chocked on his breath and waved at them awkwardly.

“Oh. My. God.” Danny said, once they were in the car. “Was he _the_ Derek?”

Stiles sighed.

“I understand now why you’re so smitten. The guy is hot.”

“Thanks...”

“But why was he in a gay bar if he’s straight?” his friend wondered out loud.

Stiles paused. “To have fun? Because Boyd or Isaac is gay or bi?”

Danny glanced at him. “They looked pretty straight to me.”

“You thought _I_ was straight.” Stiles reminded him.

“You’re bi.” Danny defended himself. “Besides you rejected _me_ , I had my doubts okay.”

Stiles chuckled. Danny thought every gay man should like him. He wasn’t so far off the truth though. He had to admit that Danny was _hot_. It just didn’t work with Stiles. Perhaps because they were friends.

“Anyway, your Derek...he might not be as straight as you made him to be.”

“Even if he’s bi, and I doubt he is to be honest, but even if he is, he’s off-limit. He has a girlfriend.”

Danny shrugged, unconvinced. “If you say so.”

 

 

 

Stiles was nervous as he stood in front of Derek’s door once again. He rang the bell and waited. Derek opened the door and left it open for Stiles without saying anything.

“Hi,” Stiles tried, bemused, closing the door behind him.

Derek was drinking coffee on his couch as he installed his tripod. When Stiles looked at him, ready to start, Derek took it as a cue to undress. He was only wearing sweatpants today. “Same pose?”

“Yeah.” Stiles replied.

Derek stood by the window and Stiles started sketching. He was used to work in silence, last time they didn’t really chat either, but this time the silence was awkward. Derek he hadn’t looked at Stiles once today, which was simply weird. He wasn’t a man of many words, Stiles had caught the memo okay, but he usually didn’t give Stiles the cold shoulder. Not that Stiles could really know since they had met like...three times, but still, Stiles wasn’t dense. He could feel it. Derek seemed upset today. It messed with Stiles’ concentration and he was frustrated to see that he couldn’t draw. The tension was too thick and it made him uncomfortable.

“Is something wrong?” he finally asked.

“No.”

Stiles frowned. “Are you sure? Because-”

“Stiles.” Derek cut in. “Draw.”

Angry now, Stiles put his pencil on his tripod and crossed his arms. “I can’t. I can’t draw. You’re...upset or whatever and it’s messing with my head.”

Derek turned his head, looking startled by his outburst. “What?”

Stiles’ anger deflated at his surprised face. “Look. I don’t know what happened but you clearly don’t want me here so I should just go...” He started putting his things away but Derek walked towards him and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“No. I’m sorry.” he mumbled. “You can stay.”

“Are you sure?” Stiles pressed. “I can go, I mean...You don’t have to pose for me if it makes you upset. I can come back another time.”

“Today is fine. I was just...distracted. Sorry.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” he stated, letting go of Stiles’ wrist.

 _Very helpful_ , Stiles thought. He sighed. “I’ll just sketch a bit more and leave. You don’t have to pose, you can just do whatever.”

Nodding, Derek clenched his jaw and headed for his kitchen to take a beer. Stiles’ eyes followed his figure greedily, taking him in as he opened the can and gulped down the liquid. He didn’t even have to hide it, watching as Derek’s throat work. Entranced, he licked his too dry lips when Derek wiped the corner of his lips with his wrist before looking away and clearing his throat.

“I think it’ll be enough for me, the sketches I mean. I don’t need to come back.”

“I don’t mind if you need to come back” was Derek’s quick retort.

“Right...” Stiles trailed off, unconvinced.

Derek frowned, looking at him for the first time. “You don’t believe me.”

“I don’t.” Stiles snapped. He was getting angry, annoyed by Derek’s passive-aggressive attitude. “Is it because of what you saw yesterday in the club? Are you homophobic? It would be weird because you were in a gay club but I don’t see any other explanation as to why you acted like an asshole yesterday and now today. If that’s the case then fuck you, I’m bi and proud and I’m not desperate enough to have a model to handle your shit. If it’s because I had sex in a public place, then fuck you too, because I do what I want with my body with who I want and where I want.” he exhaled loudly at the end of his speech.

“I’m bi too.” Derek answered dumbly, leaving his can on the counter.

“Oh.” Stiles cleared his throat, frowning.“Then why?”

Hesitating, Derek looked away, his cheeks slightly tainted in pink. “I was jealous.”

“What?” Stiles must have heard wrong.

“When I saw you in the bathroom...and I knew what you did with that guy...I was jealous okay.” He rubbed at his stubble, walking slowly towards Stiles’ immobile figure.

“Jealous?” Stiles was confused. Derek had been jealous? Why would he be jealous? He had Erica for fuck’s sake. Stiles was only the art student who needed a model.

Derek nodded slowly, not detaching his eyes from Stiles, and stepped closer. Stiles’ heart stuttered at the close proximity. Derek opened his mouth and Stiles could feel his breath fan over his face. When Derek tilted his head to the side to kiss him, Stiles’ breath hitched. He really shouldn’t be doing this. As if reading his mind Derek froze, hesitated, before closing the remaining distance. Stiles closed his eyes and let Derek’s lips meet his. It was selfish and he was a bastard for letting this happen but he didn’t care. He carefully responded to the kiss, but kept it close-mouthed. Pressing himself closer to Derek’s still naked body, he moaned softly when their chests touched.

The door clicked open, interrupting them, just when Stiles was starting lose himself in the kiss and he jumped six feet in the air, his heart rabbiting in his chest. He didn’t have the time to step away from Derek though. He watched, terrified, as Erica widened her eyes at the sight. “Stiles? What the fuck? Why are you naked, Der?”

Derek looked like a deer caught in a headlight, obviously surprised by Erica’s appearance. Stiles cursed inwardly and quickly grabbed his things, ready to flee. He managed to squeak out a “I have to go” to them both before running down the stairs as best as he could with his tripod under his arm and his bag wide open.

Once he was securely sitting in his jeep, he freaked out and hit his head on the steering wheel. He had been so stupid. He shouldn’t have come today. He should have stopped seeing Derek as soon as he realized he had the hots for him and wanted to climb him like a tree. He shouldn’t have let Derek kiss him.

_What the fuck was he thinking?_

Stiles wasn’t that kind of person. He wasn’t a bad guy. He didn’t want to be a home wrecker. He felt ashamed of himself. He had obviously seduced Derek without being aware of it and had pushed the guy to cheat on his girlfriend. He was despicable. Taking a deep breath, he took his phone out and dialed Scott. “Scotty. I made a mistake.”

 

 

 

“You did nothing wrong, Stiles.” Scott reassured him. “ _He_ kissed you.”

“I must have been obvious!” Stiles groaned from under his blanket. “Oh god, do you think I made bedroom eyes at him or something? It’s so embarrassing.”

“Stiles. You don’t know how to flirt.” Scott sighed, petting the lump on the bed. “I doubt you seduced him or whatever.”

“Are you saying I have no game?”

Scott smiled, knowing his best friend couldn’t see it. “I wasn’t the one who said it.”

“Then why would he kiss me?”

“He said he was jealous. It’s obvious he likes you, dude.” Scott said.

“But he has a girlfriend!”

Scott hesitated. “They’d been together for six years...maybe things aren’t good anymore between them...”

“I don’t want to be the one who breaks them up though.” Stiles whined. “Perhaps he made a mistake? Like...I was there...he was lonely...”

“From what you told me it wasn’t a spur of the moment thingy.” Scott reasoned. “But...I’m not in his head.”

“What do I do?”

“You move on.”

Stiles nodded and buried his face in his pillow.

 

 

 

_I met Derek at the club he wants to talk to you_

_what does he want??? did he look mad?_

_he looked like a kicked puppy_

_omg I broke them up…_

_I saw Erica kissing that Boyd dude tho_

_what???_

_just talk to Derek, Stiles_

_no_

_don’t be a baby_

_i’m not_

_I’ll give him my phone to call you since you blocked him, gd luck cutie_

_I hate u_

_u’ll thank me_

_I doubt it_ , Stiles thought tiredly. He wondered if Derek would call. Stiles didn’t know what Derek wanted to say to him. Was he mad? Did Erica break up with him because of Stiles? He was cut off by the ringing of his phone. He knew he had to take his responsibilities now and face Derek. He wasn’t a coward. His heart pounding, he picked up.

“Hello?”

“Stiles? It’s Derek.”

Stiles inhaled sharply. “Yeah? W-What is it?”

“Can we meet?” he paused. “Please?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea...”

“Why?”

“Derek. What about Erica?”

“Uh. What about Erica?”

He sounded confused and Stiles frowned. “Erica? Your girlfriend?”

“What? Erica isn’t my girlfriend, Stiles.”

“Yeah...not anymore...because of me!”

“What are you talking about? Erica is my best friend.”

“What?” Stiles echoed.

“Did you think Erica was my girlfriend all this time?” He sounded incredulous.

 _What?_ Stiles hit his forehead and nearly dropped his phone. He was so _so_ stupid oh my god.

“It explains a lot.” Derek chuckled. “Why you didn’t make a move on me since the start, why you hooked up with that guy and why you ran away and disappeared on me after we kissed...”

Stiles wanted to smother himself with his pillow. Now everything made sense. Derek’s chill attitude when he accepted to model for him, the way he’d been so comfortable undressing for him, his anger when he saw Stiles in the bathroom of the club, and of course...the kiss. “Wait! Did you like me from the start?”

Derek sighed. “I thought you were flirting with me. I didn’t think you were serious about the art thing.”

“But...you wanted _me_?”

“Have you seen yourself, Stiles?”

“Have you seen yourself, Derek?” he parroted.

Derek snorted. “I understand now why you never made a move.”

“Shut up!” Stiles mumbled without bite, blushing.

“Can I come to see you now?”

Biting his lip, Stiles nodded, before remembering that Derek couldn’t see him. “Yeah. I’ll text you my address.”

“Okay. See you in a bit.”

When Derek hung up, Stiles quickly unblocked his number and typed out his address. He then sent a text to Scott.

_Derek is coming omg he doesn’t have a gf Scottie!!! i’m so stupid!!!_

_What???_

_Erica is his bff_

_Stiles. You’re so stupid. I can’t believe it._

_Shut up!!!!!! it looked like she was okay she called him babe and stuff_

_danny calls you cutie tho???_

_...whatever…i’ll call you later, he’s coming_

_good luck and be safe_

Stiles’ door rang and he took a deep breath. He smoothed out his tee’s wrinkles, slapped his cheeks and opened the door.

Derek stood there, looking as gorgeous as ever. He smiled softly at Stiles. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Stiles replied, letting in. “Do you want something to-”

He was cut off by Derek’s mouth on his, kissing him hotly. Derek pushed the door close with his foot and cupped Stiles’ face to deepen the kiss, tilting his head to the side and bumping their noses together in the process. Stiles moaned against his lips and let Derek lick into his mouth hungrily. When Derek pulled away, he smiled and put his forehead on Stiles’. Stiles’ breath hitched at the sight. He grabbed Derek’s leather jacket tightly. “You’re so pretty.”

Arching one eyebrow, Derek snorted. “ _You_ are pretty.”

Stiles beamed and pressed butterfly kisses on his lip. “To say we could have done that since the start...” he groaned.

“Whose fault is that?” Derek replied, kissing his way down his jaw and to his neck. “I’ve been wanting you since I saw you at the bar.”

“I was drunk.” Stiles said.

“But hot.” Derek supplied, biting his skin playfully. “Your eyes, your mouth...” he trailed off, “and that tank top at the club...I wanted to devour you but I thought you didn’t like me.”

“Oh god,” Stiles groaned, tilting his head to the side, offering him his neck. His hands slid down Derek’s jacket and under his tee to touch his skin. “I’ve had so many wet dreams about your abs.”

“Only my abs?” Derek chuckled, pushing Stiles’ hoodie to the side to gain more access to his skin.

“Your ass too, obviously. I nearly popped a boner while I was drawing you.” he admitted, his hands leaving Derek’s torso to grab his ass and squeeze it. He was rewarded by a grunt and he smiled cheekily. “Why aren’t you naked already?”

Derek stopped his ministrations to face him. “Why aren’t you?”

Stiles grinned and stepped back to pull his hoodie off. Derek’s eyes raked down his defined torso, taking him in. Slightly self-conscious, Stiles pressed himself closer and helped him out of his jacket. Derek looked him in the eyes as he took off his top, licking his lips teasingly. Stiles opened his mouth to steal him a kiss but Derek drew back.

Whining, Stiles seized him by the neck and kissed him filthily. His other hand mapped out his chest, his fingers exploring his skin greedily. Derek pushed him back against the nearest wall, grinding against him shamelessly, without any finess. Stiles keened and arched his back at the friction, squeezing his hands between their bodies to unbutton Derek’s jeans. He pushed them down and urged Derek to step out of them before their bodies collapsed against one another once more.

“Yours too,” Derek whispered, unzipping Stiles’ jeans.

Stiles groaned and mouthed at his jaw, his slender fingers tracing Derek’s face reverently. Derek caught his thighs and picked him up from the floor, Stiles’ legs circling his hips, his hands holding his shoulders.

“Where’s the bedroom?”

“On your right,” Stiles mumbled, kissing, licking and biting Derek’s neck. He was so hard it hurt. He giggled when Derek nearly tripped on his own jeans, jostling Stiles, before walking quickly to the bedroom and dumping him unceremoniously on the bed. Stiles chuckled as he bounced on the mattress and huffed when Derek’s half-naked body blanketed his.

“Hi there,” Derek grinned, brushing his lips on his gently.

Stiles smiled back. “Hi.”

They made out for a while, keeping it slow and tender, until Derek pulled away to take off Stiles’ jeans, sliding it down his long legs. He tossed it to the side and took in the sight of Stiles lying down there beautifully spread for him. He bit his lower lip and pushed Stiles’ thighs open, crawling up and settling between his legs. He trailed kisses down Stiles’ torso as he made his way to his lips. Their hard ons, only separated by the thin fabric of their boxers, bumped together when he captured his lips in his. Stiles moaned in the kiss and rubbed against Derek, wanting more.

“Want you,” he murmured.

Derek blew on his wet and red lips. “Yeah?”

Stiles whined, canting his hips. “Don’t be a tease, come on!”

Pressing a kiss to his nose, Derek’s hands caressed his chest and pinched his nipples teasingly. Stiles retaliated by pinching his ass. They laughed at each other’s face before Stiles rolled them over, siting on Derek’s lap. He circled his hips, making Derek’s cock nestle against his ass cheeks.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Derek mumbled, gripping his hips tightly to help him move.

Stiles smirked down at him and rolled his hips more frantically.

“I’ll come if you continue.” Derek warned him, gasping.

“Then come.” Stiles replied cheekily, clenching his ass.

Derek grunted and moaned as he kept doing it, his fingers tightening on Stiles’ hips. Stiles wondered if they would leave bruises. He wouldn’t mind if they did. He kept grinding down, arching his back and towering over Derek. The sight was a huge turn on and he could come like this, untouched, his cock still trapped in his boxers. If he bent down, he could probably rub on Derek’s hard abs but he wanted to watch him come. It would be so hot to see Derek come undone just like this.

When Derek tensed up underneath him, Stiles grinned widely. “Come on, Derek. Just come for me, babe.”

And come, he did. With a spasm, he closed his eyes and came in his boxers with a grunt. Stiles could feel the wetness there as he kept rocking on his spent cock, his own cock twitching. Derek’s fingers let go of his hips to fall on the mattress as he came down his high and caught his breath. Stiles stopped moving, knowing how sensitive it was after he’d come. He bent down to peck his lips, planting his hands on each side of Derek’s head to hop off his lap but Derek stopped him, grasping the back of his thighs.

“Not so fast, _babe._ ” he said.

Arching one eyebrow, Stiles waited. Derek pushed him forward to kiss him deeply before thrusting one of his hands in his boxers. Stiles whined and let his head drop on his shoulder as Derek stroked him hard and fast, nuzzling his cheek. “Come for me,” he mimicked.

Stiles choked on a laugh and came, painting his hand in white. “Fuck. I’ve wanted you to touch me for days.”

“Same here,” Derek chuckled against his ear, biting it teasingly. He pulled his hand out of Stiles’ boxers and let him roll on his side next to him. “Bathroom?” he asked.

“On your left. The first door.” Stiles mumbled, his eyes closed.

Derek nodded and stood up on shaky legs. He shimmied out of his boxers with a disgusting groan and Stiles’ eyes shut open, watching his ass jiggle as he walked out. He was still naked when he came back so Stiles took off his own boxers too. Derek smirked when he winced and he had to take a turn to the bathroom to wash up too. He curled up against Derek once he was done and kissed him deep and slow, cupping his cheek.

“That was nice,” he breathed out against Derek’s mouth.

Derek hummed.

“Nap?” Stiles offered.

Nodding, Derek rolled on his side to hug him close and shut his eyes. Stiles chuckled and pressed a kiss to his lips before putting the sheets on their bodies and closing his eyes too.

 

 

 

When Stiles woke up he was still in Derek’s arms. He watched him sleep for a while, his fingers ghosting over his face before extracting himself from his clutch. He had the urge to draw him now. Sitting up, he grabbed a pen and a sketchbook lying on his floor and started drawing. He had a good look of his face from this angle. Derek was still sound asleep, unaware, as Stiles immortalized the scene on paper.

As Derek’s eyes blinked open, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, Stiles stopped drawing to stare. Derek licked his lips and smiled at him, pink dusting his cheeks. “You creep.”

“You’re pretty when you sleep,” Stiles defended himself, putting his pen and sketchbook away. He slid down the bed to settle on his side to face Derek. “You’re pretty when you come too. You’re always pretty.”

Rolling his eyes, Derek snorted. “Alright.”


End file.
